Desire
by fryingpanninja107
Summary: Summary: Rapunzel has been locked up in a tower for 18 years. She hasn't been outside, so do you think she wants to be stuck in the castle with princess lessons? Set after movie, maybe a month, one shot.


**Hey! I'm back! Yay? Do you think it's a yay? If you do, then… YAY! So anyways. I was bored, tried to come up with something, came up with this, typed it up, went through spell check and everything… and… you should know the rest, shouldn't you? Typical some-up-with-a-story story! Wait… did that even make sense? I don't think it did… oh well! Another one shot… because I can really only do one shots… so… read? **

**Summary: Rapunzel has been locked up in a tower for 18 years. She hasn't been outside, so do you think she wants to be stuck in the castle with princess lessons? Set after movie, maybe a month, one shot.**

**Disclaimer: again, I don't own Tangled, or Rapunzel, or Flynn/Eugene…. Or Pascal… OR ANYTHING COOL! *looks at frying pan* would it be so hard to just give people the rights to Tangled for a day? Just a day? Make us all happy? Of course not, Disney, you're just too awesome and protective of Tangled to give it to people… for a day… then take it back as if nothing happened. Did I mention it was only a day? Then to get it taken back like nothing ever happened? *sigh* I should just get on with the story**

Rapunzel, being… well, Rapunzel, the girl who had been locked up in a tower for 18 years to find out she was the lost princess and so on, wanted to be outside. So when she found out that she had to take lessons for a large amount of the day… she wasn't too ecstatic. And protesting hadn't helped either. After the countless times she asked,

"Can we just, take down a few hours of lessons?" Her parents hadn't changed anything. It was always the same answer.

"We're sorry, Rapunzel, but you have 18 years to cover, and you are a princess after all."

So here she was, in lessons, bored out of her mind not paying attention to whatever her tutor was telling her that would eventually get her in trouble. She sighed, and twisted the pencil she was holding that she was supposed to be taking notes with, in her hand. She just wanted to go outside. Was it too hard to ask? Apparently it was, considering it had been the same thing every single time she asked. She even asked the tutors if she could leave a little early, which in return she got the exact response she did NOT want to hear.

"You are a princess and you need to stay in your lessons for however long you need. Maybe tomorrow you can go outside."

_Which of course, _she thought after the response, _Won't. Happen. _

Suddenly, the tutor was looking down at her. Oops. She had been in her own little world again. She knew no one would be willing to get her out of this except one person: Eugene. She sighed again. She wished she could be spending time with him instead with these stupid lessons. She glanced to the open door, sitting there, mocking her. The doorway out. If she didn't listen, or at least, pretend to, she'd probably get yelled at.

She hated getting yelled at, and she knew what it felt like too. Gothel had yelled at her plenty whenever Rapunzel wanted to do something Gothel wouldn't let her do. Rapunzel had gotten in trouble and sent to her room. The tutors were no different, only she wasn't sent to her room, because it was basically the same thing as letting her out of lessons, so she was told to listen, sit up and be a princess. Her real parents had never yelled at her when they wanted her to do that. Eugene never yelled at her when she did something that should've upset him, but didn't seem to.

Lost in her thoughts, again, she just stared at the tutor. She also felt… alone. She barely had any time with Eugene. Pascal couldn't come to her lessons, and her lessons took up most of the day. She didn't care if she wasn't listening to the tutor. She just wanted to do what she wanted to do for once. That subject had been swirling in her head so much you'd think that she would be tired of it. She wasn't. In fact, she _wanted_ it swirling in her head until she _did_ get outside. Glancing at the door again, she saw that one person willing to get her out of here around the corner, leaning against a wall. Eugene looked at her and managed a smile. She smiled weakly back.

He knew the one thing she wanted too. She wanted out. He knew she hated it. He would too if he was stuck in some royal lesson. Her smile said she was okay, but her eyes sent that one message that she had been sending him the whole time, that he hadn't figured out how to fulfill: help. He wanted to help her. All his plans had consisted of things like helping her out in her protests, which wouldn't work, and making something happen that would get her free for a few minutes to get out of there. That would work, but he'd probably just break something, which wouldn't be a good idea. So he stood there. They stared at each other a while, but Rapunzel glanced at the tutor. He nodded and went back to what he had been doing: leaning against a stupid wall. He watched as she sighed for what seemed like the millionth lime. She tapped the pencil on the desk, which in turn got the pencil taken away and Rapunzel getting yelled at. That just made him want to go over there and hit that stupid tutor with a frying pan and get Rapunzel the heck out of there.

He watched her tap her fingers across the desk, but after a glare from the tutor, she quickly stopped. There was something there that wasn't there normally, though. She looked… scared. The weird thing was he knew what she was scared about even though she hadn't even told him. She was scared of disappointing her parents, but she couldn't help it if she wanted to go outside. But he needed to get her out of there. Even though breaking something wasn't what he wanted to do, but he had to get her out of there. She was absolutely miserable. He started looking around for what seemed like the less expensive thing to knock over. Something that wouldn't exactly… break. Wood was the only thing he found. He knocked it over and ran away from the scene.

Rapunzel heard something. She wasn't sure what it was. The tutor left but gave her one command she probably wasn't going to follow.

"Stay here."

Needless to say, as soon as the tutor she ran out of the room, bumping into something. "Sorry." she said, looking up. Then everything fell into place. She looked at Eugene.

"Thanks." she said.

"You were sending that same message for weeks. I had to fix your problem sometime."

"I'm going to be in so much trouble." she said. He sighed and kissed her forehead.

"It's not really your fault you want to go outside."

"I know, but is it too much to ask? Just one day. Just a little while. I already know what it's like to be inside. I've been inside for 18 years."

"I know, Blondie. But you'll get outside soon enough. You're not going to be in princess lessons forever you know. Just get through today, then get through tomorrow, then the next day."

"What does that mean, Eugene?"

"Just get through one day at a time. Worry about today, then tomorrow. Find something to keep your mind of the princess lessons. You're not stuck in them all day… just… a large portion of the day." she started to brighten up, which made him feel better.

"Thanks, Eugene. But I guess I better get back in there." she sighed, then brightened up again.

"But the day is almost over." she said cheerfully. She smiled again and he felt like he had fixed the problem… at least for a little while. Either way, Rapunzel tried to do what Eugene said. She took it one day at a time, reminding herself she wouldn't be stuck in lessons forever, and she wasn't completely stuck, she just had some temporary setbacks. Soon enough it would be better, and when she needed to talk, going to Eugene always made her feel better. She wasn't alone at all. She had her friends, her parents, and she had Eugene.


End file.
